DLC with V
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: I wondered to myself "if V got a DLC, what would they be like?" I already checked. He doesn't have them. So this is a two-shot of the DLCs I want V to have. **Contains spoilers from the V Route**


**FIRST WARNING! THIS IS NOT A SPOILER-FREE ZONE!**

 **If you don't want to be spoiled, you may exit the facility in the form of that back button. Still here? Great! Read on!**

 **Holy shitake! V has his own route! And I finished it in 2 days! My bank account is crying…like I am.**

 **It's funny because I was originally opposed to the idea of V and MC together because I was one of those people that thought it would mess up the whole story. But I gave it a chance and now I agree that V should be able to have a better chance at love. Rambling will be at the end.**

 **Anyway, I thought, "would they install a V Valentine's Day and Christmas DLC option soon after?" They don't have his after end out, so I gotta imagine these DLCs. I want to see what I can do with what is now my third favorite MM couple.**

 **So this will just be a two-shot and that's it. So enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Jihyun stood on the balcony of the penthouse, taking the cityscape in as was his new routine every morning. He smiled softly as he looked out at the sunrise. The serenity of the moment was picturesque in his mind. He thought about taking a photo so he could use it as reference in his next art piece. But as he went to get his camera from his night stand's drawer, a rustle from the bed caught his attention. He smiled softly and stared at your face. Slowly, your eyes opened and focused on Jihyun, returning his smile once your vision cleared.

"Good morning, my moon," Jihyun said in a quiet and gentle tone.

You couldn't help but blush every time he called you that. You learned in the past that he used to call Rika his sun. That term held so much meaning, especially when it came to Rika. But it also became a source of great pain and sorrow, from Rika and his mother respective. Looking into his eyes now, you could tell he improved. You embraced his sunny love no matter what much he feared burning you. You accepted it all, and were warmed by him. One day, you asked him why he compared you to the moon. You were both genuinely curious and wanted to know if there was any romantic symbolism behind it. You were always a sucker for those kinds of things.

When he looked you directly in the eye, his vision crystal clear since he had eye surgery, he explained himself in a firm voice. He told you that the sun, if taken in too much, burns. You knew he was referring to his relationship with Rika, but you stood there taking in every word. He said the moon was never as intense, but also had a peaceful presence about it. The moon illuminated the blackness of night, guiding those who were lost. That was an exact match to you. You were there in his time of weakness, when he was lost in the darkness of blind devotion and obsession. You were there to guide him from his personal hell and bring you into your gentle light. Even if it went dark from time to time, its light still existed to shine on. At the end on his explanation, you latched onto him and cried, feeling the pain you had both went through to get here come crashing in again. But you were also happy you suffered, because it brought you closer to Jihyun Kim, the man you loved so dearly.

"Oh, right," Jihyun suddenly stated, breaking you out of your thoughts, "I recently got you something, to commemorate today."

You sighed playfully and propped yourself up on your elbows, the soft sheets sliding down your back. "You didn't need to do that. As long as I'm with you, my Valentine's Day is already perfect."

Jihyun chuckled softly as his warm smile caused your cheeks to flare up. "Yes, but this is our very first Valentine's Day together. I wanted to make it count. So close your eyes."

You smiled and did as you were told, keeping your eyes closed. You listened intently to your surroundings, hearing some shuffling, the opening and closing of a drawer, and more series of shuffles. You then felt something cold moved around your neck and instantly had an idea of what the gift was.

"Okay. Open."

You opened your eyes and your hand immediately went to the trinket dangling on the intricately designed silver chain. Looking at the necklace, you figured he must have spent a small fortune on it. You were flattered, of course, but you would've been happy with a simple box of chocolates. You studied the object in your hand and noticed that it was a locket. Of course you expected something inside, given your boyfriend's renewed devotion to the arts.

When you opened it up, your eyes watered. It was a photo of the RFA, the one V took on the day he came back for you. Everyone was elated that day. You felt like you had known everyone for decades, fitting into the family after the long trial. You hugged the locket to your chest, your smile going from ear to ear. You had never appreciated a gift more than you did at that moment. "Thank you," you whispered, tears of joy rolling down your cheeks.

Jihyun wrapped his arms around you, keeping you close as you cried. Your happiness was his happiness. Every day he was thankful that you were there to pull him out of the dark pit he so blindly walked into, bringing him back into the light.

"I'm not the best with words," the teal-haired man said, taking a deep breath, "but I want you to know that you mean so much to me. I thought that I had true love and I would do anything to keep it alive, but that was before I met you. Like I always said, you are my moon, shining you loving and gentle light down on my world. You balance out my sun. Thank you, for the bottom of my heart."

You slowly turned around and moved your arms around his neck, sharing a tender embrace with him. "Thank you Jihyun," you said with all the love you could muster for this cinnamon roll of a man.

When you both pulled back, his eyes lit up with a familiar gleam. You playfully rolled your eyes as he moved off the bed and, just as you expected, grabbed his camera off the nightstand. He pointed the lens towards you with a smile. "Stay right there," he said. "It's a perfect shot."

But you giggled and moved your hand in front of you to block the camera's view. "Jihyun," you playfully whined, "You're with me all the time. Why need another photo of me? Don't you have enough."

"Never," Jihyun replied, a serious expression on his face. "This is my private collection, one dedicated to the light we now share. You are the true angel that was sent to me, bringing me joy and guiding me back to my family. Even if we cease to exist, I want the memory of such kindness to live on."

You were always touched by his words. You motioned him over to sit on the bed and he happily obliged. You leaned your head on his chest—you kind of liked being shorter than him—and let out a sigh of content. "I'm not going to leave you," you said, your eyes shimmering with a promise going beyond words. "We're going to spend this Valentine's Day and all the others smiling and having fun together, in the moment. I love you Jihyun."

"I love you too, my precious moon." The older man wrapped his arms around your waist, sitting on the bed with you as sunlight streamed into the room. You really didn't mind staying in bed for your first Valentine's Day with your boyfriend. And that's exactly what happened, wrapped up in your love for each other after so much suffering to get there.

"Now, how about we go to that art gallery you want to see?" you offered with a kind smile.

"That's sounds lovely. I'd like to treat you to dinner as well."

"Of course; as long as you let me sit in on your violin practice again."

* * *

 **Okay, now. Now here comes the rant about V Route. I kinda cheated myself and looked up the bad endings on YouTube. But I played to get the good ending, and didn't look at any guides!**

 **For postponing the game to make it perfect, it's coding is far from it. There are glitched out calls. The CGs look less refined and more pixely. You know, how a picture looks when you try to shrink it too much. There are some other glitches in the system and the history log for V's Route. A few pieces of data are missing. Skipping to the next day is over 100 HG. The highest price was 255. It makes sense since that was the 4** **th** **to 5** **th** **day. No calling cards for the new contacts either. It costs 10 HG to call them.**

 **Also, I didn't cry physically. I cried way more in 707's route. And even if I did cry, it's not entirely for V. For those who completed the route, you know what I mean. I was DEVASTATED! I died a little bit more inside…**

 **Now I want an Unknown Route really bad! Also, and I know I'm gonna get hate for saying this, I think we need to help Rika at some point too. A lot of people hate her for what she did and I agree that mental illness isn't an excuse. There were other factors that made her drastically change, beside that and V. I think she could use some genuine love in her life.**

 **I'll work on the Christmas DLC chapter in any spare time I get, and once that's done, it's back to my other stories. I might make up some chatrooms for the next chapter.**


End file.
